I Love You
by VampireLover101
Summary: A four shot of little stories that have nothing to do with each other but I just thought it would be fun to write them. anyways, there song fics for the possible ships of Vampire kisses
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I wanted to do a Vampire Kisses story, mostly because I love it so much, and its going to be a three shot song-fic about the four possible ships that do(or could) involve Raven, just cause I thought it would be fun to give it a try

Okay so I wanted to do a Vampire Kisses story, mostly because I love it so much, and its going to be a three shot song-fic about the four possible ships that do(or could) involve Raven, just cause I thought it would be fun to give it a try. Although, Raven and Alexander totally my favorite of all time.

Introducing my first ship of the story!! My personal favorite, Alexander and Raven, the AFI song Kiss and Control, WOOT FUCKIN TASTIC!!

I was at the Stearling(sp?) mansion with Alexander getting ready for our Covenant ceremony. I was wearing a long black dress with a black lacey and beaded corset the black silk of the skirt of the dress flowed around my legs amazingly. My Midnight black veil was made of lace and pinned up on my head with all of my thick black hair. I had on lacey black gloves that were elbow high on me, and the look that completed the outfit was my heavy black combat boots.

"You look beautiful." Alexander said coming out of his room dressed in a black suit with a black tie and his long black hair falling around his face, and my Vampire Prince just like me was wearing black gloves and combat boots.

"You look handsome too." I said smiling happily at him, I was eighteen and he was nineteen, and we both had our parents blessing so we were off to the cemetery on this beautiful starty night so that I could be a vampire and be bonded with my one true love for forever.

_Watch the stars,  
Turn you to nothing.  
Now blush and smile as they whisk you away._

When Alexander and I arrived at the cemetery all our friends and family were already there, as were Jamison and Mrs. Ruby(A/N: Hell yes Ruby and Jamison got hitched!). The isle up to the coffin was covered in dead black rose petals Alexander and I walked up the isle slowly.

I could feel myself blushing and nervous What will happen after I become a Vampire, will it hurt to be turned? Alexander and I reached the coffin he took the golden Chalice and started talking Romanian then he took a drink and handed me the goblet offering me a drink which I took. Then Alexander leaned fore ward and bit my neck,

_Part your lips a bit more,  
I'll swallow your fear.  
I will show you how.  
All the bite marks impress  
A need to be here,  
A need to see._

It hurt a lot more then I thought it would, it was nothing compared to all the little nips Alexander had given me in the past.

"I love you Raven," He whispered as he broke the bite for second, "Don't be afraid I'll always be here for you." And just like that I wasn't afraid anymore and Alexander resumed the bite on my neck and his drinking of my blood,

"I love you to Alexander." I whispered just before I slipped into death.

_City lights, like rain,  
Dance and explode.  
Fall upon debutantes_

I could feel myself being brought back and seeing the world around me explode into color in a way I had never seen before. Everything was so much better but I was hurting a lot and I was on the ground Alexander at my side his wrist slit open and bleeding so that we would be bonded. He had drank my blood and I had drank his.

"Why do I hurt so much?" I asked in a whisper, Alexander held me close kissing my whole face,

"Because your DNA is rewriting itself to that of a vampire. Oh Raven I love you so much, so, so much." I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck,

"I love you Alexander. I love you to."

_Reeling from nights that  
Kiss and Control,  
All of our, broken hearts._

Alexander and I were home now, home at the Mansion we were about to drift into sleep inside Alexander and I's coffin.

"Alexander, I think I broke my parents hearts tonight." He nuzzled my neck gently,

"I know, but we wanted to be together, this was our decision to make, you don't regret it do you?" I thought for a couple seconds, sure I knew what I was missing now, but I had Alexander, and I was going to be married to him in a couple weeks, missing a reflextion and sunlight was nothing compared to eternity with Alexander,

"No, I don't regret a moment of it."

_Velvet burns,  
The wrists while restraining..  
You blushed and smiled,  
And said you would stay._

The two weeks of me recovering and fully becoming a vampire had passed I was officially a vampire now, and tonight Alexander and I are getting married in the same graveyard we had been eternally bound to each other in.

Tonight I wore and lacey black dress that also covered my feel and the same veil and gloves and had worn two weeks ago, but tonight was wearing a new pair of combat boots. I sighed in content as I watched Alexander dress, yes giving up my mortality was the best things I had ever done.

_One more time seal my breath,  
I'll feed you the sky.  
I will show you how.  
Steal the glamour from death,  
And before you die,  
Oh, you should see._

He's so handsome, I fall in love with him all over every time I look at him. He looked at me then started running his fingers through his hair,

"Is there something in my hair I should know about?" I giggled and walked over to him, threw my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply on the lips,

"No, your perfect all of you." He smiled and kissed me back stroking my thick black hair.

"Let's go get married Raven." He said against my lips. I smiled and took his arm and we went and got into his Mercedes Bentz.

_City lights, like rain,  
Dance and explode.  
Fall upon debutantes  
Reeling from nights that  
Kiss and Control,  
All of our, broken hearts._

"Do you, Alexander Stearling, take Raven Madison to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health for all of eternity?" Alexander beamed at me,

"I do." I smiled back at him near tears with happiness

"And do you, Raven Madison take Alexander Stearling, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sicknessm and in health, for all eaternity?" I smiled a 100 watt smile and said loudly,

"I do."

_Hearrrrrrtssss.  
Ourrrrr heartssss_.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I wanted to do a Vampire Kisses story, mostly because I love it so much, and its going to be a three shot song-fic about the four possible ships that do(or could) involve Raven, just cause I thought it would be fun to give it a try

NEXT CHAPIE SHOT!! Okay this one my little friends is Jagger/Raven. I'm not as big of fan as this pairing I just haven't seen any of these so I thought I would try it. Please don't flame this for being different, they only get weirder after this. Kinda. The song is Tainted Love by Marilyn Manson.

I sat in the back of the Coffin Club watching the beautiful Goth mortal girl who was investigating every one. I knew she was looking for my arch nemesis Alexander Stearling, but she was beautiful, and I love her, but she'd be more then adequate for my plot against Alexander. I walked over to the bar,

"Hey, who's that girl over there?" I asked pointing to the Goth beauty I had been watching all night,

"She's new, her name's Raven want me to introduce her to you?" I nodded, and sat there waiting for her to come back to the bar and when she did I was introduced to Raven Madison.

"I want to show you something." She nodded and followed me down the elevator to my apartment.

_Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
I've lost my lights  
I toss and turn I can't sleep at night_

Once in there I pushed her up against a wall and started kissing her passionately and she started kissing me back, I let my hands explore her body for a little bit before I moved my kisses down to her neck and contemplated biting it. But it would be so much sweeter if when I turned Stearling's girlfriend she was bonded to me forever.

I nipped her neck instead just enough I could smell her blood and it smelled good. I then wrapped her legs around my waist and started removing her shirt and buried my face in her full breasts nibbling on them.

_Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love_

I couldn't Help my self I started undressing her more and laid her in my coffin and started undressing myself and crawled in on top of her. I knew I was taking her before Stearling was and that was sweat to me, but she had also been taken before and obviously by a mortal by the sounds she was making as I ravaged her.

After she left Hipsterville and went back to Dullsville I followed her back and met her in the cemetery late one night and started messing around with her again, but when ever I got close to biting her she'd run strait back to Stearling to be made love to because our rough sex wasn't enough to fulfill her wants and wishes anymore.

_Now I know I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
You don't really want any more from me  
To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight  
You think love is to pray  
I'm sorry I don't pray that way_

She showed up in the cemetery again for one of our late night rendezvous. I would have her be bound to me tonight, tonight she would be totally mine. I pushed her up against a tree roughly

"So you want to be a vampire Raven?" She nodded scared I had never been like this before, but I had fallen in love and I would not be second best to Stearling never again.

"Good because tonight, your going to become one, and your going to be bonded to me." She started crying. I pulled up her skirt and she out of normalicy wrapped her arms around my waist and I unzipped myself and slid into her pumping in and out.

"Please I want to be bound to Alexander, I love him." She sobbed harder,

"Then you shouldn't have given me tastes of what I could not have." I moved the hair off of her neck and bit down I could feel her blood running into my mouth she tasted so sweet, the last thing I heard her say before she was mine totally was,

"I'm sorry Alexander." And just like that, as I started giving her some of my vampire blood, she was mine, all mine.

_Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love_

Soon after Stearling came looking for my Raven and he found her slumped against the tree me taking care of my mate. He marched over to me,

"What did you do to her?" He yelled slamming me against another tree. I smirked and pushed him back,

"I just bonded with my eternal mate, perhaps you know her, Raven Madison." He punched me square in the jaw.

"She was not yours to take!" He yelled punching me again,

"Then why is it she'd always come to me before you." He seethed and rushed over to Raven hugging her,

"I'm sorry Alexander, I'm so sorry." She whispered,

"I'll kill him Raven, I swear to god I will," He turned around and looked me in the eye, "I swear to god I'll kill you!" He yelled before tackling me back into a tree. And I pushed back.

_Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
I love you though you hurt me so  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love_

We started our own grave yard brawl Raven lay asleep under the tree where we had left her, but she was mine now and he couldn't kill me just to make her his. It was almost never done in polite Vampire societies. Just then Alexander threw all his weight against me and shoved me hard back into a tree when I felt a wooden limb on the tree go through my back and I died again leaving my lovely beautiful Raven to this monster.

_Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love  
Tainted love_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I wanted to do a Vampire Kisses story, mostly because I love it so much, and its going to be a three shot song-fic about the four possible ships that do(or could) involve Raven, just cause I thought it would be fun to give it a try

Okay here is the chapter where people will flame so what ever, and if you flame remember it's a fan fiction and hopefully will not happen in the series, but I heard the song and thought it was funny and thought I would use it.. So this chapter is Luna/Raven to Katy Perry's I kissed a girl. Please no flames though.

?1234?

I stumbled across Trevor's back yard beer bottle in hand. I hadn't planned on getting so drunk it just happened. I found my way to a tree I could see another feminine shape approaching me. The girl was wearing a black corset dress and was a platinum blonde. It was Luna, She sat down next to me just as drunk.

"Raven, your so pretty," She giggled and dug out some chap stick from her cleavage, her very nice cleavage. I observed, Luna giggled some more, "I just want to kiss you Raven." I thought about it for a second and looked at Luna too then in my drunken state started giggling also,

"Your pretty too Luna, can I kiss you?" She giggled and then I leaned fore ward and gave her a drunken clumsy kiss.

_This was never the way I planned,  
not my intention.  
I got so brave,  
drink in hand.  
Lost my discresion  
Its not what, I'm used to.  
Just wanna try you on.  
I'm curi-ous for you,  
caught my attention._

I pulled away blushing, unlike me Luna is definitely a happy drunk, I'm usually a grumpy drunk. I didn't know what to make of it, I loved the way she taisted, who knew a Vampire could wear cherry chap stick and still taste delectable.

"I wonder what Alexander and Jagger would do if they found out that we just kissed?" She giggled some more, and stared at her. I had never kissed a girl and I got the feeling that Luna had many times. Oddly enough I wanted to do it again.

"I liked kissing you, so I think I'm going to do it again." I said with a shrug and leaned in again leaving my lips there on hers with out really moving them this time.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)_

Luna leaned in and pressed her tongue against my bottom lip before pulling it into her mouth sucking on it. I moaned into her mouth and she started taking control of the kiss ravaging my mouth with her tongue. Some thing felt so wrong about kissing Luna because she's supposed to be me and Alexander's enemy, but it feels so right, but I'm not in love with her, I'm in love with Alexander.

Eventually I pulled away for air, I just looked at the beautiful Luna and took a couple deep breathes,

"Wow, your amazing at that." I muttered leaning my head against the back of the tree my head was starting to spin and hurt.

_No, I dont even know your name,  
it doesn't matter.  
Your my experimental game,  
just human nature.  
It's not what good girls do.  
Not how they should behave.  
My head gets, so confused.  
Hard to obey._

The next morning I woke up in my bed very hung over and do to just my kind of luck it was a Saturday and Billy was in the bathroom taking his ritual Saturday bath, and I had to hurl now. I ran over to my black trash can and emptied the contents of my stomach into it before leaning back against the wall the nights events coming back to me.

"How, had I ended up so drunk?" I asked myself out loud regretting it afterwards. I pressed my palms into my eyes, remembering bits and pieces of the night before. I had gotten into a fight with Trevor again, I grabbed a beer and I started drinking. I sat up quickly bashing my head against my wall making it hurt ten times worse.

I had kissed Luna, my arch enemy and the vampire girl who wants to take my Alexander away from me. How could I have betrayed Alexander like that? He doesn't have to know and I don't have to tell him.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)_

I decided to crawl back into bed until my hang over went away flashes of the night popping in and out of my head.

How could I have let Trevor get inside my head that I would start drinking how stupid am I? But kissing Luna wasn't all that bad, it was kind of nice. I had never doubted my sexuality before, but I had never really met anyone like Luna before. Could I possible be Bi? It's not that I like Luna I'm just insanely attracted to her. It's so wrong to want your rival and enemy though.

I groaned and tried to role over and go back to sleep again but I couldn't I kept thinking about that kiss with Luna, and not the first or second ones, the third one, back in the woods. When everything started to get blurry.

_Us girls we are so magical.  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist,  
so touchable.  
To good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal,  
it's innocent._

FLASHBACK

_Luna and I were pressed up against a tree kissing I bit her neck gently nipping at it causing her to moan and return the action causing me to moan loudly and arch into her. I returned to kissing Luna's lips and exploring her mouth with my tongue, as she slipped her hand up my black tank top and under my lacey black bra and started playing with my nipple._

_I arched into the ministration and moaned against her mouth, before muttering,_

"_God Luna you've done this before." She nodded and kept playing with my breast._

END FLASHBACK

I was disgusted with myself for enjoying it but I still really liked it, she just had those lips that were so red they looked blood stained and they were so kissable, and she had such soft skin. I should have been able to resist her. So why do I like kissing girls?

_I kissed a girl and i liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I wanted to do a Vampire Kisses story, mostly because I love it so much, and its going to be a three shot song-fic about the four possible ships that do(or could) involve Raven, just cause I thought it would be fun to give it a try

Last chapter guys!! I'm excited to be finished, chapter three took a lot of effort but this has been a fun one to write. So our last couple is probably the funniest one sided relationship in the whole series Trevor and Raven, cause come on he's so in love with her and she hates him, how perfect is that? Anyways it's our favorite one sided relationship Raven/Trevor to our favorite song about one sided relationships Girl all the Bad guys want, by Bowling For Soup.

?1234?

It was Monday night and I was standing by the field gates after the Monday night soccer game, and I had seen Raven at the game with Becky, and tonight I am going to talk to her, and make her fall in love with me, leaving that lame Goth guy, Alexander for me.

If only she wasn't cooler then me, and liked me even a little bit, well she did come and check on me when I was really sick that's got to mean something right?

Raven walked by me with Becky, Matt, and Alexander-when did that freak show up? She looked right at me then turned right back to Alexander, Becky, and Matt laughing and joking around with them. Lucky bastards, I thought to myself as I walked back home rejected once again.

_8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
Her name is Raven, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means._

I saw Raven the next day at school walking down the hall so fast barking at people to get out of her way that their was a breeze flowing through her long black hair, and I'm pretty sure I could hear little devil angels singing her praises as she walked by me flipping me the bird when I tried to say hi to her.

_And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She doesn't notice me!_

I sat a table away from Raven and Becky at lunch listening to their conversation,

"You and Matt should totally go to the Marilyn Manson Concert with Alexander and me, Marilyn Manson is the second hottest guy in the WHOLE WORLD! And he's going to Hipsterville we have to go!" She yelled animatedly, I knew who she thought was the hottest guy in the world was, and it wasn't me, cause I'm not Alexander Stearling the tough Goth poet she's in love with.

"Okay, I'll talk to Matt, about us going with you guys." I saw Raven smiling broadly, then realizing I was watching her she gave me the dirtiest look ever. Then her and Becky got up with their lunch trays, threw away the remaining food and left the cafeteria. I then returned to the conversation with my friends about the game last night.

"Man, we totally suck with out Trevor, you're never allowed to get sick again." I looked at them and laughed,

"Me getting sick again what a joke, I don't want to let you guys loose another game."

_Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes_

That night it was Halloween and the Soccer team was out driving around in my red convertible looking for vacant houses to vandalize when we saw Raven and Alexander walking around all Goth like.

"Hey heading to the cemetery for a covenant ceremony, you freak." Raven looked at me, rolled her eyes, then bent down and when she stood up threw a large rock at the car putting a HUGE dent in the door.

"Your going to pay for that!" I yelled getting out of the car walking towards them and she started getting in my face,

"Whose going to make me, your just a little pussy." Her and Alexander started laughing then walked away leaving me standing there my mouth opening and closing before I went and got back in my car and looked at my passenger and said,

"Some one shoot me." Then I started the car and drove off towards Stearling mansion.

_It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

The next morning at school I felt myself get slammed up against my locker really hard. When I turned around there was Raven,

"Your fight was with me, what is your problem bringing Alexander and his family's house into it. I was the one who threw the rock at your damn car." She slammed her fist against the locker next to me then walked away, but she didn't hear me whisper,

"I just wanted your attention."

_She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange  
Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have_

I watched her walk away angry, every one in the hallway except for Becky avoiding the angry Goth beauty that was storming down the hallway, but Becky dutiful to Raven as ever followed behind quietly knowing she'd be there when Raven broke down.

That was the biggest slap in my face, a bigger one then knowing she loved Alexander and not me, knowing that I wouldn't even have a chance to make her love me.

_And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She'll never notice me!_

I saw Raven later that afternoon sitting on the hood of Becky's car, crying as Becky sat there listening, I wasn't stupid, those tears were because of me and because I had to be a jealous arse who just wanted to be noticed by a girl who just wanted a tough man, and liked listening to Hard Rock.

I'm such a bastard, I didn't even tell her how sorry I felt that my friends and I had vandalized her boyfriend's property.

_Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes_

_She likes 'em with a mustache  
Racetrack season pass  
Drivin' in a Trans-Am  
Does a mullet make a man?_

Over the next couple weeks, I stayed far, far away from Raven and Alexander, I hadn't even told Matt about how bad I felt or that I was half in love with Raven.

I wondered what it was about Alexander that made Raven love him and not me. Maybe it was my immaturity and how I had always been the leader of teasing her about being different. I felt some one sit on the car next to me.

"Okay, spill you haven't made fun of Raven all week, what is wrong with you?" I sighed and ran a finger through my short brown hair,

"The team and I were the ones who vandalized the Stearling's mansion and I feel bad about it because I'm half in love with Raven and I just want her to notice me." Matt sat there quietly.

"I know, but it's not Raven who needs to hear your sorry, it's Alexander." And just like that Matt was gone, gone back to Becky. And I was all alone again.

_It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

I decided to take Matt's advice, maybe I would feel better if I apologized to Alexander, so I found myself walking up the pathway to the mansion and knocking on the door.

"How may I help you?" asked the creepy butler,

"Is Alexander home I need to talk to him." He nodded his head slowly,

"One moment please sir." He then walked away leaving me there returning a couple minutes later with Alexander. He really didn't look happy to see me.

"What did you want?" He asked leaning against the door way, this must be the kind of tough guy Raven is always going to want.

"To apologize for being a jerk and vandalizing your house on Halloween." I looked down at my shoes kicking them against the door step.

"Don't expect us to become best friends or anything, I don't like you and you don't like me, but your forgiven." He started to shut the door then opened it again, and opened his mouth,

"And another thing, stay away from Raven, she's mine." Then the door slammed shut and I walked away. What a jerk!!

_There she goes again  
With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair  
She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated  
All I wanted was to see her naked!_

_Now I am watchin' wrestling  
Tryin' to be a tough guy  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in my eyes  
I can't grow a mustache  
And I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a moped...moped...moped..._

The next day Raven walked up to me in the hallway less aggressive then usual this time. I couldn't help but notice the fishnets she was wearing under a really short black mini skirt,

"Stop drooling Trevor its unattractive, and Alexander told me you apologized, that was cool of you." She then walked away and just like that for two seconds in Raven's eyes I was cool, and apologizing to some one I totally hate was all worth it cause maybe someday Raven would leave him for me.

Or not.

_It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want._

_She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
(There she goes again)  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
(There she goes again)  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!_


End file.
